chroniclepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Veluor
Veluor Etebos Cadernborough (Pronounced: Vel-u-or, Etty-bose Cad-ern-brough.) *Race: Human. *Nationality: Eastrock, Dagnia. *Gender: Male. *Age: 28. *Profession: Oracle, Wizard. *Family: House Cadernborough of XXXXX, Eastrock. *Height: 158.6 cm. *Weight: 67kg. *Body build: Lanky, thin and tall. *Complexion: Pasty white, mostly smooth skin. Some grit from traveling. *Hair: Soft, short brown and wavey. *Face: Oval shaped face. *Eyes: Blue. *Eyebrows: Medium thickness, black. *Facial hair: clean shaven. *Clothing: White long sleeve linen shirt, red hued vest, black trousers and brown traveling cloak. *Allignment: Neutral Good. *Demeanure: Dispassionate in tone and facial expression, civil, friendly and aristocratic when representing Cadernborough to someone of importance. Is otherwise found to be an Egalitarian, Idealist man struck by wanderlust. Appearance A tall, lanky, pasty skinned male with an oval face, blue eyes, short brown hair, medium-thick black eyebrows and a relatively smooth complexion; he has the somewhat, tended to face and body of a noble, having eaten well and washed his face and hands for the majority of his life. When outdoors, Veluor wears a worn looking plain, brown traveling cloak and his light backpack. When indoors or on somewhat close inspection, he's seen to be wearing a white linen long sleeve shirt with a red hued vest over the top of it, black trousers and leather traveling boots. Taking a good look at this clothes most would notice them to have a look of high quality and fancy, albeit worn from traveling. Demeanour An egalitarian and somewhat idealist man with a wanderlust. Being of noble decent from house Cadernborough, Veluor is capable of all the polite aristocratic behaviour when demanded of him. Though to anyone he isn't obliged to keep up appearances for, he is a bit less pompous, speaking with a dispassionate tone and flat facial expression; This often gives off the impression of Veluor being 'cold' to those around him. he doesn't mean to give off aura of apathy, he merely feels more natural talking this way. His first demeanor is a farce, of course, something he was taught to do with the aid of many tutors, so that he may 'properly' represent his family, the Cadernborough. Perhaps his contrasting natural demeanour is one of the reasons he wants to travel so very much. Backstory Veluor Etebos Cadernborough was born to the Cadernborough family, a noble house of reasonable wealth living in xxxxx. At the age of 12, he was shown to possess a reasonable intellect and interest in the Arcane, sorcerer arts. His father had arranged him a private tutor to teach him the basics of magic, along with his regular studies. He had shown particular talent in the Oracle arts. So Veluor grew up with a tight schedule, learning about Artistocracy, politics, fencing sports, civil behaviour and magic from his private tutors, occasionally traveling to different towns and cities of Dagnia to make appearances, until he became old enough to enter the Magedell university at age 19. Being a part of the respectable house Cadernborough, he was accepted into Magedell without question. He began his first few years of heavy study into the basics of magic, and showed a most avid interest in the Oracle Arts. After the first 6 years of learning the basics and some advanced areas of Oracle magic, he stayed in Magedell to learn more, and to conduct research into a more Imperial understanding of the Oracle arts. At some point he left Magedell, taking only the clothes he wore, a traveling cloak, some gold and his fencing rapier. He sent letters to his family, letting them know he's left on his own accord, making up the excuse that he is traveling to conduct research. His friends would roll their eyes after skimming through their letters, he thought, but atleast his parents would be somewhat convinced. Now aged 28, he ventures to sate is wanderlust, scraping off the Cadernborough's family wealth to get by... But who knows how long until he is cut out of Cadernborough funds until he returns.